


Give Me Attention

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Magnus being a tease, Malec, Popsicle porno, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Magnus-” Alec breathes out shakily and he bites his lower lip when Magnus drops his glamour and tips the Popsicle so a single drop slides down his collar bone and gets lost inside his silk shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Attention

Alec knows Magnus is doing this on purpose. He knows he’s being a tease because he knows Alec can’t work well under pressure--sexual pressure. Magnus is sucking on a Popsicle and making very suggestive noises. Alec wants to tell him something, maybe to _stop_ but he can’t. He doesn’t want to because despite his frustration, he’s quite enjoying them and he knows Magnus knows.

Magnus continues to be a fucking tease because he’s a piece of trash and Alec wants to set the folder he has in his hands on fire because his body can’t possibly get hotter. Alec dares a look at the Warlock who is sucking up and down the length of the Popsicle like he does his-

Alec shakes his head disapprovingly because thinking about Magnus doing things to _his_ things is seriously clouding his mind and he really needs to go over the information on the file that’s bending under his grip. He shoots Magnus a dangerous look (well attempts to) and the Warlock simply responds by sticking his tongue out and teasing the tip of the offending treat and moaning wantonly.

“Magnus-” Alec breathes out shakily and he bites his lower lip when Magnus drops his glamour and tips the Popsicle so a single drop slides down his collar bone and gets lost inside his silk shirt.

Alec knows he can’t go much longer but the stubborn shadowhunter blood running in his veins causes him to turn away from the pornographic sight and uselessly attempt to find his place in reading again.

“Alexander,” Magnus purrs and suddenly Alec feels something cold drop onto his exposed shoulder and he shudders. Magnus crawls over to Alec in a way that reminds the shadowhunter of a cat stalking a mouse and the folder Alec knew he was originally engrossed in was no longer present. Magnus’ body felt hot--maybe too hot. Alec felt the heat combine with his and his eyes lulled closed, free of his own will and he was whimpering. He heard Magnus laugh a private laugh and then he felt cool lips caress his neck.

“Magnus I can’t-” he tried as best as he could to bring his point across by pushing slightly on Magnus’ body but the Warlock was having none of it.

“You’ve been giving that file enough attention Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said and Alec’s attention was drawn to the floor where Magnus’ leg kicked the file away. Alec frowned but then his attention was drawn away and brought back to his Warlock currently undressing himself. Alec watched as Magnus caressed his own skin as he slid his shirt up and over his head.

Magnus leaned away from Alec and reached for something on the coffee table and realization dawned on the shadowhunter. Magnus had used magic to keep the Popsicle from melting. _Clever_ , Alec thought but not for long because Magnus was running the frozen treat along his exposed torso and whimpering at the cold biting his hot skin.

Magnus moaned Alec’s name and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He continued stroking himself until Alec’s hand stilled his movements and the Popsicle was replaced by Alec’s delicious mouth. Magnus dropped the Popsicle somewhere on the floor, not caring that it was making unnecessary mess and took to clutching Alec’s messy hair tightly as the shadowhunter licked the areas that were kissed with sticky sweet drippings from that devilish treat.

 “Alexander-” Magnus’ breath hitched when Alec’s teeth nipped at one of his nipples and that mischievous tongue swirled the sensitive head making it harder and red. Alec moaned at Magnus’ roughness with his hair and promptly released his nipples. They parted for a moment so Alec could tug his t-shirt off and discard it to somewhere (possibly where Magnus had deposited his) and closed the distance with a needy press to Magnus’ lips with his.

Alec shifted their position so Magnus was caged beneath him--a position Magnus and Alec both appreciated--and ran calloused hands down the Warlock’s body, stopping at the band of Magnus’ sweatpants. It registered momentarily that Magnus had succeeded in getting what he wanted but Alec was too far gone to care.

“Lift your hips.” Alec said and Magnus quickly did so the shadowhunter could make quick work of removing and discarding the article of clothing. Alec made hasty movements to unbutton his jeans and in a very clumsily manner he tossed it aside. Magnus reached out at that point and caressed the sink between Alec’s abs and stopped just short of Alec’s dick.

“I’m in a mood for an Alexander Lightwood flavoured Popsicle.” Said Magnus and the moan that rippled out of the shadowhunter sent thrills down Magnus’ spine and he resisted the urge to arch his back. Alec watched as Magnus’ delicate hands tugged his boxers down just enough so the head of his dick peeked through and licked his lips. Alec followed the movements of his tongue and unconsciously licked his. 

“Fuck-” Alec’s breath hitched when Magnus licked the tip and saw stars behind his closed eyes when he nipped the head of his dick not so tenderly. The sensations making his body spasm and his hands seek out stability. Magnus removed his mouth from the head and waited for Alec to open his eyes and hazily gaze down at him with lust-filled eyes.

“I want you to see me when I go down on this Popsicle.” Magnus said and went back to nipping at the head. Alec groaned at the sight of Magnus giving him head and tried his utmost best to keep focused on the Warlock currently ruining him. His hands found purchase on Magnus’ well styled hair and Magnus found himself not caring one bit. He admitted the shaky massages Alec was unconsciously giving him wasn’t a bad addition. He leaned even more into the contact and swallowed more of Alec. Magnus felt the heat and pulsing of Alec’s dick and stifled a moan.

“Magnus…” Alec moaned and suddenly pulled the Warlock off his dick. Magnus made a startled sound but it was quickly muffled by Alec’s eager lips. Alec’s lips parted and he stuck his tongue and breached Magnus’ unholy mouth. His tongue made careful strokes on the roof of Magnus’ mouth until the Warlock’s tongue joined the scene. The taste of Alec and the lingering taste of the Popsicle made Magnus’ mind spin and he clutched desperately to the shadowhunter as if his life depended on it.

Alec felt himself being pushed down until Magnus was laying on him; his weight a comforting feeling of something constant in his life for once. Magnus placed butterfly kisses along Alec’s jaw and neck and placed a quick kiss to his parted lips. “Maybe we should…” Magnus trailed and looked up a bit surprised when Alec cupped his face as if he was touching a fragile rose petal.

“I don’t want to.” Alec replied smoothly and Magnus’ lips moved easily into a genuine smile.

“Then shall we?” Magnus gestured in the direction of his bedroom with his hands and Alec nodded.

“But I don’t feel like moving.” Alec pouted and kissed Magnus’ nose. Magnus made a noise of agreement and Alec heard a snapping sound and then they were suddenly lying on silk blue sheets.

“Better?” Magnus asked with his signature smirk and Alec grinned.

“Oh yeah, much better.” He said and went back to kissing his Warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a remotely decent fic dedicated to my otp Malec. I adore them truly and I will go down with this ship if I have to. I also suck at writing smut so as a result, I gave up halfway and decided to let you guys imagine what they would be doing. Comments are lovely little things so feel free to tickle my ego or crush my hopes. Hope you enjoyed! I also apologise for any mistakes.


End file.
